Planning and Evaluation ABSTRACT Under the leadership of the Director, Brian Druker, rigorous planning and evaluation efforts continue to be a critical activity, focused on the ongoing growth and development of the OHSU Knight Cancer Institute (Knight). Druker shares the responsibility for establishing the vision and strategic plans with the Knight Senior Leadership composed of Tomasz Beer, M.D. (Deputy Director and Interim Associate Director Clinical Research), Lisa Coussens, Ph.D. (Associate Director Basic Research), Sara Courtneidge, Ph.D. (Associate Director Translational Research), Joe Gray, Ph.D. (Associate Director Biophysical Oncology), Ray Bergan, M.D. (Associate Director Medical Oncology), Kristin Bialobok, M.S.N (Associate Director Administration), and Mary Stenzel-Poore, Ph.D. (School of Medicine Associate Dean, Research). This group, together with external advisors, undertook extensive strategic planning and evaluation efforts with the goal of enhancing the productivity of our center. Three committees are responsible for the internal governance of the Knight: the Associate Directors Advisory Group, the Program Leaders and Shared Resource Directors Committee, and the Clinical Executive Group. These committees are structured to ensure successful operation of the Knight, support new initiatives and to promote interactions within and between programmatic elements of the Knight. The External Advisory Board (EAB) is a distinguished group of cancer specialists and is chaired by Dr. Joseph Simone. The EAB reviews the Knight's scientific progress, vision, and future plans. Further ad hoc discussions may occur between the Director and EAB members throughout the year. The EAB reviews the organizational structure, programs, and shared resources providing advice regarding whether each is adding value to the institute's mission. They evaluate scientific excellence, focus, and interactivity of each program. The EAB provides formal reports to the Director, which are shared with the OHSU President and Dean of the SOM. The recommendations of this group have been essential in developing our current leadership and program structure, and shared resources. The EAB has consistently helped us develop a programmatic structure that optimally aligns with the strengths of our institute, optimizes the capacity of programs to create trans-disciplinary studies, and supports inter-programmatic interactions. To engage the Knight membership in strategic planning, and to stimulate intra- and inter-programmatic member interactions, routine programmatic meetings, as well as a number of Knight-wide and programmatic retreats were held. Development Funds, in the form of pilot project awards, were provided to stimulate collaborative publications and multi-investigator grants. This investment and planning has successfully resulted in an overall member collaborative publication rate of 39%, as well as a significant increase in multi-investigator grants.